Question: Vanessa ate 5 slices of pizza. Michael ate 5 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 10 slices of pizza with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 11 slices. They ate ${10}$ out of $11$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{10}{11}$ of the pizza.